Drabbles
by Tacolady22
Summary: Drabbles about random Assassination Classroom things requested by people from Tumblr. Some have ships, some don't. Some have Manga spoilers so be warned. Chapter 9: Nagisa learns of Koro-Sensei's notebook where he keeps information on all of the students.
1. 10 Years Ago

**Hi guys. I run a tumblr called assclassscenarios /./ tumblr /./com where I publish requests for scenarios and someone asked me if I didn't mind posting some of the stuff on here for those of you that might not have a tumblr. So here we are. Um…..enjoy!**

 **Like the summary says, these are all based off of prompts that I get on tumblr so some of these are older and some are newer.**

 _ **Scenario about how Karma bumps into Okuda 10 years after Koro-Sensei's death, and then they notice that they both are trying to assassinate the same target?**_

He never expected this. After all, who would? The girl he once loved at the same place? Why HERE of all places? Especially when he was going to have to get his hands dirty. But then he saw her slip something into the soup that was being given to his target.

 _10 years ago, she could have never done something like that. Instead telling the target that she was about to assassinate them while giving the poisoned substance._

He walked over to where she was headed, accepting the champagne that a waiter had been holding out to him. She exited the party room and began to walk through the hotel in where this party was being hosted. The shy girl he once knew was no more as she brushed off the strangers that were trying to hit on her.

 _10 years ago,she would have succumbed to those types of vermin._

Karma was lost in his thoughts until he realized that it was just the two of them alone in an empty room. "Karma,"

 _10 years ago, she would have always addressed him with"kun" at the end of his name._

"Manami," She faced the front so Karma could only see the back of her strapless peacock blue dress. She turned around and Karma saw her face. Violet eyes without the restriction of glasses met his own golden eyes. Her hair, once in pigtails, cascaded down her face in elegant curls. Her chest had filled out and the dress looked risque with the thigh high slit.

 _10 years ago, you never wanted to look like this._

"He was mine," Karma took a step forward. Straightening his gray tie, he continued, "Thanks,"

"You became an assassin too?" She questioned.

He smirked. Flexing his wrists, two knifes came out of their sheathes and he flipped them around before putting them back in. "Obviously,"

"Sorry, I just…..I thought you wanted to be a bureaucrat," it appeared she still had that small habit of stumbling upon her words. Smiling slightly, she continued, "An evil bureaucrat that would take over the world,"

 _10 years ago, she wanted to become a researcher._

"What made you turn into this?" Karma asked. Okuda shrugged.

"To be honest, it happened in a rush," She took a step closer to him. "I guess it's thanks to Koro-Sensei that I'm so good in this type of world."

"I can't see you having a one-on-one confrontation with your target,"

"It's a good thing that we were trained for things like that then isn't it?"

 _10 years ago, we got our first assassination request._

"I miss it sometimes," Karma muttered. The two were now inches apart as he looked down on her face.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," a faint smile graced her lips as Karma drunk in her facial features.

 _10 years ago, we were in a class full of other weirdos that accepted us._

"Do you know if anyone else became assassins?" Karma wondered aloud as he tentatively placed his hands around her waist.

"No, not for sure at least," Okuda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Karma nuzzled her neck with his face as his hands wrapped firmly around her small frame. "I miss this. Being able to talk with you Karma,"

He squeezed her tighter, "i know,"

 _10 years ago, our lives changed forever._


	2. Revenge

**Thanks guys! For all of you who reviewed and/or followed/favorited. It makes my day :D**

 **Scenario: Karma x Okuda after chapter 51. Nagisa tells Karma about Okuda's braveness and then tells him about how Koyama Natsuhiko treated her? His reactions and possible revenge for Okuda?**

 **Italics=flashback**

* * *

Oh how Karma loved the look on Koyama's face. One filled with fear and disgust. The bastard had the nerve to speak to him, "Get away E-Freak!" to which he retaliated with smashing the empty bottle over Koyama's head onto the wall right on top of him. Broken glass pieces fell into his hair as Karma simply looked at him.

" _Karma-kun, you should've been there at the library to study with us today," Nagisa chirped as the two walked back home together. When Karma looked on with a questioning glance, Nagisa continued. "Okuda-san overcame her shyness and stood up for E-class straight on today."_

" _What happened?" Being one of her closest friends, he knew that something like this just didn't happen without a good reason._

" _One of the 5 Virtuoso's was trying to make us leave the library and Okuda-san told him how we were aiming for the top spots so that they can't order us around anymore…But…"_

" _Good for her," a small smile graced his features but still heard the small"But," that continued from Nagisa. "But what?"_

"A little bird told me that you called Okuda-san a hick and hit her on the head," Karma voiced while looking at him with glowing eyes. Koyama tried to be brave and stood a little straighter.

"What if I did, What are you gonna do about it?"

First the bastard hurt Okuda and now he thought he could get away with it without paying a price? Karma's calm demeanor vanished as he pulled out wasabi sauce from his pocket.

"Wrong move." Karma smirked as he advanced onto Koyama with wasabi in one hand and a broken beer bottle in the other.

"This is going to be fun," he thought.


	3. Kissing Revenge

**Warning: This is a manga spoiler alert. If you don't read the manga and have only seen the anime, this is going to be somewhat of a MAJOR spoiler.**

 **Scenario: Nagisa tells Akari about the photos that Rio and Karma took when they kissed?**

How to tell her…. That was the question. Although things had died down after Kayano's ACTUAL assassination attempt, Nagisa and the entire class had still been slightly wary of Kayano. It was all a fake and no one knew how the TRUE Kayan-no, Akari, really was. But still, Nagisa knew that she deserved to know this. Seeing this as another start at getting to know her better, Nagisa walked up to her. "Kaya-er- Akari-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up from the school work that she was doing, Akari furrowed her eyes and nodded hesitantly. She moved around her seat to face him at a comfortable position before he spoke again.

Nagisa swallowed and took a deep breath. How do you start up a conversation like this awkward one he was about to start? His tongue betrayed him as a "How have you been?" came out.

Startled, Akari hesitantly replied "Alright," before turning to continue to multi-task her schools work and whatever Nagisa was saying.

Nagisa was currently mentally slapping himself as Akari's interest faded away. Before he could make up his mind on how to start talking an ACTUAL conversation, he blurted out "Karma and Nakamura took pictures!"

"What?" Confusion was shown on her face as Nagisa began to quickly explain it to her.

"When I kissed you to knock you out Karma and Nakamura took pictures in really compromising angles and the two of them still have it and don't plan on deleting them soon and I thought you would want to know so yeah. Have a good day!" Nagisa blurted out in one huge breath stunning Akari for a few seconds. That is until, she started to turn into a light shade of pink that quickly grew into a darker red that rivaled Karma's hair and looked away.

"Sorry, I just, wanted to let you know," He was about to leave when he heard a "I'll kill them" being muttered from Akari. Turning around, he saw that her face was contorted into anger and embarrassment as she darkly muttered what she would do to Karma and Nakamura to get them to get rid of the pictures. To say he was scared would be incorrect.

Nagisa was TERRIFIED.

The aura that surrounded her was one that he had never seen on Akari. He turned around once more to leave silently before Akari called out to him once more. "Thanks, Nagisa,"

"It's alright! Good luck with getting the two to delete the pictures!" Nagisa practically ran after he left the classroom until he reached the bottom of the mountain. He started his walk home and tried to turn his attention on something else.

But for some reason, he couldn't stop his beating heart whenever he remembered the slight smile on Akari's face when she thanked him.


	4. Pudding

**A/N: That awkward moment when you completely forget how to upload chapters onto b/c it's been almost a year since you last updated your stories…..Also, please don't ell me to update b/c that just makes me want to drag out your pain. I already have a ton of chapters saved. I'm just updating this sporadically so that I can always update instead of have random hiatus's (like how I am with the actual blog right now)**

 **Thanks for the reviews,follows, and favorites :D**

 **(Like how this is going AND have a tumblr? Then you should check out assclassscenarios /dot/ tumblr /dot/ com for even more drabbles, reactions, and reader inserts! Just remove the spaces and the slashes.)**

 **Scenario: Kayano and Karma hanging out with each other?**

"Do you get it now?" Karma lazily asked Kayano as she finished solving the difficult math problem in front of her.

"Yes, thank you! But could you explain this problem that Koro-Sensei gave to me?" pointing at another math question that normally wouldn't show up at a middle school test.

But this school wasn't normal and neither was the principal.

After 10 minutes of explaining, Karma stretched back and closed Kayano's book of problems. "You've been working hard, take a small break."

"Shouldn't you be studying Karma-kun?" Kayano asked only for Karma to respond with a "really?" look. A slightly uncomfortable silence passed between them as Karma simply leaned back into his chair as Kayano looked out to see the sun starting to set.

"Who do you think will be the one to kill Koro-Sensei?" Kayano asked. She had been wondering about this for a while now.

"Pfft! What kind of question is that?" Karma sniggered as he looked at Kayano. She blushed as she started to spout out nonsense to try to cover up her embarrassment. She couldn't really help it. Karma always made her feel like he was looking down on her and for some reason she didn't want that. Suddenly, his voice changed into one with more poison laced into it. Although his face, however still remained slightly the same.

"It still is going to be me." Honestly, she thought if he would speak in that tone and still look like he had just gotten free money, people would still call him a freak. Well, not directly of course. They all heard what he did to that one 3-A boy that made fun of Okuda-kun and were now terrified of him.

"How good is your cooking?" Kayano asked. It was random, she knew but the idea for another conversation just popped into her head.

"How'd you know…?"

"Nagisa told me silly," giggling slightly; she tilted her head slightly to gaze questioningly at him.

"It's really good. But," Karma looked away almost…shyly? Taking a deep breath he turned back to face his cat-like-eyes onto Kayano. "But I can't make sweets."

It took Kayano some time to process this through her mind before replying back. "Then why don't we go to your house and I'll help you make pudding?" Her green eyes sparkled with excitement as she could only dream of all of the types of pudding that they could make.

Chuckling slighlty, he patiently waited for Kayano to pack her schoolbooks into her bag. "We could make vanilla pudding, chocolate. Butterscotch is really good too!" she chattered on endlessly until he cut her off.

"Can we make strawberry?" a smirk adorned his face as he asked this.

"Sure!"

Needless to say they ended up making too many types of pudding (where most of the attempts failed) and ended up giving them to Koro-Sensei.


	5. Smile Karasuma!

**Scenario: Koro-Sensei tries to make Karasuma smile in his usual Koro-Sensei way. One-Sided friendship**

 **A/N: There is a slight OOC and yes I know Koro-Sensei wouldn't do that but just deal with it.**

 **Surprise! I updated 2 chapters today! Mostly because the other one's crap and I figured that you shouldn't be left with ugliness like that. (and if you notice my writing changes, well that's because I'm posting the stuff from around June when I first started the blog and gradually getting to more recent stuff)**

* * *

His usually stoic face didn't change. That was until he walked into the teacher's room to see that there were flowers EVERYWHERE. On his desk, his chair, Irina and that damn octopus's desk as well. Scowling, Karasuma opened the window and threw out all of the flowers. Then, he felt 2 slithery tentacles wrap around himself.

"Good Morning Karasuma-Sensei, did you like the present? I flew all over the world getting each brand of flowers from their respective countries." The target spoke with a hidden air of pride that he was better than everybody.

"Actually, I threw all of those flowers. I think that Yada-kun and Megu-kun will enjoy looking at those more than I would," with that, Karasuma slapped the tentacles encirling him away and walked out of the room. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard a loud shriek that he assumed was the octopus cry of disappointment.

Ignoring it, Karasuma went on his way.

* * *

Karasuma was trying to teach the class on how to make split-second decisions and how adrenaline sometimes clouded your judgement. Noticed the word trying? He was one step away from murdering someone. The damn octopus had constantly been in the sandbox and was making sculptures of him. Each time the octopus called out his name to check out the sculptures, Karasuma would have one of the students throw a knife at Koro-Sensei or the sculpture.

The last straw was when Koro-Sensei finished another sculpture and all of the boys were gagging and the girls were beginning to blush as they looked away from the direction of the sculpture. Turning around, he looked at what the octopus had made.

He was met with his face making a very sensual expression and his (completely naked) body being pressed up against Irina's (also naked) body. Of course, it was from a position in where you couldn't tell the private anatomy parts of a male and female having sexual intercourse.

He didn't know what happened next, all he remembered was being pulled back by the students and a pile of sand being thrown at the octopuses face.

Meanwhile, Koro-Sensei was currently hiding in a ranch in America as he was too scared to even FACE his co-worker and too embarrassed to face his students.

* * *

As Karasuma was walking home after a day of teaching the students lessons as Koro-Sensei hadn't come back, he passed an alleyway where he heard a small "yip!" from.

He turned around and glanced the alleyway quickly before deeming it not that big of a threat and began walking to where he heard the noise. He heard another small bark and looked down at his feet where he saw a golden-haired puppy with big blue eyes looking up at him. The puppy raised a paw weakly before Karasuma squatted down to pick up the pup. Blue met brown as he felt his heart melt at the sight of this poor puppy looking at him with that helpless look in its eyes.

He felt his mouth being tugged into a half-smile as he put the pup back into the box and picked it up. "Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Karasuma said as he continued walking towards his house. Perhaps if he stayed a little longer, he would have seen Koro-Sensei emerge from the shadows mumbling a "Mission Accomplished," before flying off at Mach 20 speed to continue wailing on how he was such an embarrassment.


	6. Past Life

***nervous laugh* Hello, long time no see right? (even on the actual blog too *sighs*) Life's been hard and I just didn't want to see this fandom or any of the works I've done for awhile. I really am sorry but there are 2 chapters to make up for it! Thanks so much for the follows and reviews though guys, it means a lot to me.**

 **The request for this one is Karasuma and Irina finding out about Koro-Sensei's past life. (I wrote this before the manga reveal and I didn't want to write untrue things so it doesn't actually mention what the two saw)**

 **Pairings: KarasumaxIrina if you squint, friendly Koro/Karasuma, friendly Koro/Irina**

"Ugh! I'm sick and tired of that damn octopus bragging about his wonderful childhood life!" Irina groaned. An audible "Thump!" was heard as she hit her back against the wall of the teachers room and slid down onto the floor. She sensed Karasuma looking at her as she wailed on about how annoying the octopus teacher was. "Who is he, to rub in my face about the fabulous childhood he had when he knows that I didn't!"

"I wonder," Karasuma mumbled. He looked at his laptop again and started searching up files. Slightly upset that Karasuma ignored her, Irina stood up and leaned over the desk to see what Karasuma was working on.

"Wait a minute…Is this….?"

"That octopus's files when he was a human being." Shocked, Irina began to bombard questions about the octopus at Karasuma. Until Karasuma's rapidly moving hands stilled.

"What is it now?" She looked back at the computer and saw the file that Karasuma had pulled up. Somehow, he had been able to delve deeper into the government's files then he normally was allowed access into and he found this. Karasuma scrolled down the file and his eyes widened while Irina's face showed no emotion. Hearing the door open, Karasuma closed the file and faced Koro-Sensei.

"Karasuma-san and Irina together? But why the down faces? Did something happen?" Koro-Sensei asked.

Both Irina and Karasuma glanced at each other before coming to a silent agreement. They would never tell him that they knew all of the details of his origin.

"Nothing you damn pervert. I'm gonna go teach the brats now," Irina said with a flip of her hair. Karasuma closed his laptop and stood up.

"I have a meeting with the Ministry that I have to attend to. I will be back in time for my class so don't worry," saying so, he walked to the door that Irina left open and left the room. Leaving a very confused Koro-Sensei behind.


	7. Ticklish

Prompt: One of the student's discover Koro-Sensei's ticklish spots on accident

It was Irina's fault.

Most things were but this took the cake.

It all happened on an ordinary school day. It was during English and Irina was walking into class. But just then, a flying octopus at Mach 20 speed crashed into her while trying to escape the shots from Chiba and Hayami's gun. They both ended up opening the door at the exact same time. But Koro-Sensei opened it too quick and Irina ended up flying into another body. She opened her eyes to see a….yellow tentacle? Koro-Sensei had flown back to intercept and stop Irina from breaking a bone .

"I'M SO SORRY IRINA-SENSEI! SENSEI DIDN'T MEAN TO HARM YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS CLASSROOM!" he wailed out.

Brushing aside his offer for assistance, Irina got on her hands and knees to pick herself up. But the floorboards weren't exactly the safest thing on the planet. As she rested her hand on her thigh, the board under her gave away. Out of sheer reflexes, Irina grabbed onto Koro-Sensei's foot. By now, students had heard the commotion and were out there trying to help when they all heard a laugh however, everyone paused.

"What was that?" Megu asked.

"It sounded like….." Isogai started

"Laughter," Maehara finished.

They all looked up at Koro-Sensei to see his face turn into a faint shade of pink. While Yada was helping Irina climb up and clean her dirty foot, a smirking Karma knelt down and wriggled his hands on the undersides of Koro-Sensei's foot-tentacle. Laughing quite different from the usual "Nurufufufufu," noise that the teacher made was heard as Koro-Sensei gripped his middle and began to bend over.

"AHAHA! Karma-kun, HAHA please, stop!" the octopus teacher begged. Nagisa quickly pulled out his notebook and began scribbling down another of Koro-Sensei's weakness.

"One of you, stab him and get it over with!" Kayano shouted. Karma paused slightly at that which gave Koro-Sensei enough time to run away from him and into the teachers room.

"What the hell was going on out there?" a slightly irritated Karasuma gritted out. Karasuma turned his head only to be met with silence. The octopus had left. The sound of footsteps alerted him about the students before the door even opened. When it did, Maehara slammed it open and asked for Koro-Sensei. "He left right now. Why do you need him? Shouldn't Irina be teaching you right now?" Karasuma answered slowly.

"We found out that Koro-Sensei's TICKLISH!" Kayano shouted almost bowling Maehara over. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Karasuma smiled gently before telling them that although that piece of information may help them in future assassinations, the damn octopus would be on vigil alert.

"He also left. Probably because of this. So…GET BACK TO CLASS!" He yelled. The students were used to this type of yelling so they just shrugged their shoulders and went back to the classroom slightly disappointed that they couldn't assassinate Koro-Sensei.

Meanwhile, a crying Koro-Sensei was currently hiding incognito in the streets of Japan while eating pastries and wondering how he felt so ticklish on something he uses to WALK on.


	8. Valentine's Day

**I'm alive I promise, I just ugh, slight hiatus and I'm not getting character-story sort of prompts as often….On another note, it's the blog's birthday (13 days ago)**

 **Scenario:** **Nagisa not being his clueless self when Kayano (tries) to let her feelings be known to him? Or moments in the manga/anime.**

 **Somewhat Nagikae**

He felt a twinge of disappointment when he realized that there was no way Koro-Sensei would make himself that easy of a target, even when distracted. Nagisa sighed to himself before turning around to let Kayano finish what she was saying. Before he tried to shoot Koro-Sensei, he could see that she was nervous. Her wavelength was randomly spiking at little movements he made. But when he saw her again, her smile was radiant. She looked completely calm and was waiting for him,

"Sorry, I guess he wouldn't make himself that easy of a target," he sheepishly laughed out.

"No problem," she hummed out. Kayano brought her hands from behind her back to reveal the small chocolate gift in her hand. Nagisa felt his heart flutter in his chest and he mentally slapped himself for feeling like that.

"This is for you Nagisa. Thank you for being the light to my darkness and for pulling me out of the light. Always remain like that ok?" Kayano softly smiled. Her cheeks were tinted with a slight red on them but Nagisa knew that if he let his guard down for even a moment, his cheeks would be a steaming tomato red. He could already feel the heat ise on his cheeks.

"I-I should be thanking you Kayano," he stuttered out, barely trusting himself with his words right now.

She meerly smiled at him before walking out the classroom door. As he collected himself, Nagisa felt slightly crestfallen at the present. He supposed a little part of him hoped the chocolate was more than an obligatory gift. Shaking his head, he realized that he still had the time to figure out his feeling and see if she felt the same. He put on his bag and with a small smile, left class to walk down home.


	9. Koro-Sensei's Notebook

**Yo! I'm back again! I figured out a way I can update…..basically anytime I get and actually answer a drabble ask. But here's something you would probably want to know;**

 **For getting 1,000 followers on my blog (crazy right?) I'm doing a 1K series. Voting's already over and I just have to write the scenarios out. They will be reader-insert so I'm somewhat iffy on posting them on Fanfiction but if enough people are fine with it I wouldn't mind all that much…And now for your daily promotion**

 **(Like this little drabble set and have a Tumblr? Or just want to check on it randomly as an anon? There's this stuff and reader-inserts as well on assclassscenarios /./ tumblr /./ com {just remove the spaces and /'s.})  
Just to clarify, I don't generally like to accept prompts from the review so if you just pop on over to the blog and request it then there's a higher chance I'll actually write it. (and by higher I mean I'll get to it…someday quicker than through the reviews) Of course I'm not taking requests right now…**

 **If you have another name idea (or a cooler cover) that'd be cool as well.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N but let me know if you want me to add in the 1K specials (after I actually write them)**

 **And thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favorites. You all really are the best :)**

* * *

 **Scenario: Nagisa learns of Koro-Sensei's notebook where he keeps information on all of the students. Koro-Sensei/Nagisa student-teacher; Nagisa/Kayano**

It was purely by chance that Nagisa stumbled across Koro-Sensei's notebook while it was open. Picking it up, he glanced at it. The book had Koro-Sensei's (unusually specific) notes on the conversation that went on between Karma and Okuda during the Test of Courage. He didn't even realize he was actually reading the books and its contents until he finished the entire section about Chiba and Hayami (he never knew they were dating), Sugino and Kanzaki, and Maehara and all of his girlfriends (Nagisa just skipped this one knowing that it'd take too long). That is until he saw the section on him and Kayano. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he read the contents of this forbidden chapter. Just as he was about to however, he felt someone snatch it from him at Mach speed.

"N-n-Nagisa-kun, what are you doing? Reading Sensei's personal is a very huge crime," Koro-Sensei was trying to play it cool but Nagisa could see the sweat that was pouring off of him.

"Stalking all of us for information isn't?" he responded bewildered.

"Well….."

Shaking his head, Nagisa walked away. "I'm going to tell Karasuma-Sensei about this."

"Wait, wait, Nagisa-kun," Koro-Sensei looked a little desperate now (he probably heard what Nagisa had muttered). "How about this, I'll tell you something you want to know about Kayano-san and you don't tell anyone else anything?"

That stopped Nagisa in his tracks. "Tell me one of your weaknessess and then I won't tell anyone." This had the yellow teacher thinking as well. If he told Nagisa a weakness, he would have an easier chance to assassinate him….but his pride and respect as a teacher…

"Very well Nagisa-kun. I will give out a weakness. I trust that you will not tell anyone about this book?" Nagisa nodded. The blue-haired child had already pulled out his notepad and a pencil. "On of Sensei's greatest weakness is that…." Koro-Sensei was whispering now, "Sensei loves a good romance,"

Nagisa felt his life drain out of him. "Isn't that such a shame Nagisa-kun? Sensei really wants a romance to happen soon but no one is getting together!"

"WE ALL ALREADY KNEW THAT THOUGH!" Nagisa yelled back at him. Koro-Sensei looked appalled by this very idea. Sighing, Nagisa shook his head. "It's alright though Koro-Sensei. I doubt you'd want to willingly tell us your weakness. I won't tell. It'd be bad if you lost everyone's respect and trust."

Koro-Sensei looked very grateful as he patted Nagisa on the shoulder with his tentacles. Leaning down to be at his level, he muttered in a low voice, "Kayano secretly looks at you doing class when you're working hard on something." With that, he disappeared at Mach 20 speed to leave a red-faced Nagisa behind.


End file.
